


Bloodied Axes and Blooming Flowers

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Church Sex, M/M, joke marriage proposals, that turn into actual marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: When Ivarr tossed him the axe, Eivor couldn’t resist the urge to make a joke.  But what was meant to be a friendly jab soon turns into something more.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Bloodied Axes and Blooming Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Was this all just an excuse to see my two favorite hellions fuck in a church? Maybe. Do I regret it? Depends on how you guys like the fic lol
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've posted anything in almost four years so... I'm a little heckin nervous ;v; Hope you guys enjoy!

Catching the bloodied axe, Eivor looked down at the rather useless gift. Thankfully, it was the thought that counted as Eivor pondered on how he should respond. Logically, he knew he should just say ‘thank you’, but a mischievous part of him wanted to tease Ivarr. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure how well it would go over. Ivarr could either laugh it off, or kill him. Possibly even take back the silver ring Ubba had just given him. Sadly, it seemed that mischievous part of him couldn’t resist. Maybe he would get skinned alive or tortured, possibly lose the brothers as allies completely, but…

“Ivarr, if you’re going to propose to me, I’ll need more than a bloodied axe.” the words slipped out. Regret immediately coiling in his belly once the words left his lips. He expected Ivarr to glare at him. Maybe take out his axe and kill Eivor.

Instead, the man grinned.

“I’ll be sure to bring you some flowers next time.” Eivor chuckled, glad he had made the joke as Ubba shook his head. Then pointed between the two of them.

“I had better be invited to the wedding, you two.” to that, all three of them laughed.

* * *

Eivor wasn’t sure why he kept the axe, even after two weeks. It sat, nestled safely on Eivor’s table in his room. A quiet reminder of the friends he had already made, and of the wilder son of Ragnar Lothbrook. Though, it was the only gift Ivarr gave him. Despite a few visits to Repton, and another night spent drinking until they both passed out, Ivarr left it at the axe. Which Eivor was fine with. He had only been teasing the man and hadn’t expected anything to come from it.

Then, he got a letter from Ivarr. Requesting his help with something.

The Silver ring Ubba had gifted the Raven Clan meant that, if Eivor or Sigurd ever needed them, they could call upon the brothers and count on them to have their backs. However, the brothers could do the same. And, much to Eivor’s surprise, it was Ivarr who first used the newfound bonds of their clans. Calling Eivor to a town halfway across England, expressing that he needed someone dead, but needed it done quietly.

_You know that’s not my thing, but I know it’s yours. Meet me here as soon as you can._

Knowing he couldn’t refuse and hoping Ivarr wasn’t leading him into some trouble, Eivor had gone. Joining Ivarr and thankfully, the man had stayed his battle lust. Allowing Eivor to kill the target – some corrupted priest – without the need for excessive bloodshed. Now, they were celebrating at a local mead hall. Drinking with a few other warriors. Other allies of the Ragnarssons that Eivor didn’t know. But as the group became drunker and drunker, Eivor decided he needed a bit of fresh air. Knowing it was best to slow down if he didn’t want to overdo it again. Especially considering what happened… _last_ time. Those poor chickens…

As he took in the cool, night breeze, Eivor was surprised when Ivarr joined him. Approaching Eivor with a slight grin on his face and one hand behind his back. The other hand holding a tankard of mead. At first, Eivor thought the hidden hand was just the way he chose to stand. However, something about the look in his eyes felt too mischievous.

“Everything alright, Ivarr?”

“Everything’s fine, Wolf Kissed. Just wanted to come check on my favorite drengr.” Ivarr then shrugged, “And… to give you a gift.” Eivor quirked a brow as Ivarr pulled his arm out from behind his back. Glancing down, Eivor noticed a stem of three purple and white flowers. His heart nearly skipping a beat as Ivarr held them out to him. Taking them gently in his fingers, Eivor chuckled as he recognized the flowers and looked Ivarr in the eyes.

“You stole these from the table…” Ivarr snorted, waving his hand dismissively.

“Who cares where I got them from, they’re for you.” Ivarr then took a step closer to Eivor, “To go with the axe I gave you.” he spoke, voice lowered so only the two of them could hear it. This time, Eivor’s heart did skip a beat as he slowly spun the flowers between his fingers. A sudden, unexpected excitement tightening his chest as he glanced back down at the ‘gift’.

“Well… they are beautiful.” the smile Ivarr gave was a genuine one. Devoid of its usual malice and predatory nature.

“So…?” glancing around them, Eivor thought for a moment before calling upon Synin’s eyes. Soon, she showed him a place that made Eivor smirk as he closed the distance between himself and Ivarr. Leaning into the man’s ear.

“If you’re serious, meet me in the abandoned church south of here.” giving Ivarr’s ear a light kiss, Eivor stepped around him and began making his way toward the church. Looking over his shoulder after a few steps, he gave Ivarr a wink before walking away.

After leaving the mead hall behind, Eivor quickly made his way to the church on the southern outskirts of the village. From the look of it, the place was completely abandoned. Not even a priest was inside, and not a soul sat in the pews. It would make a perfect place for a midnight rendezvous. And, if they just so happened to get caught, Eivor was fine with that. Shutting the door behind him, Eivor began moving a few of the pews and rearranged some of the candles. After that, Eivor took off everything except for his pants and boots before sitting on the floor in the middle of the church to wait. The purple flowers nestled safely in a vase he had found.

A few moments passed by as Eivor watched the door. The sudden excitement he felt before beginning to wane as time passed on. Chest feeling heavy as he began to think Ivarr had changed his mind, or hadn’t been serious at all. He then sighed. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe he was kidding himself thinking Ivarr would want something like this.

Then, just as Eivor was going to leave, the door suddenly opened. Revealing Ivarr on the other side. A smug look on his face as he grinned. Relieved, Eivor leaned back on his hands and gave Ivarr a seductive smile.

“So… is this the wedding, or the honeymoon?” Ivarr asked as he approached, letting the door shut behind him as he looked around with a whistle.

“Whatever you want it to be, Ivarr. So long as you have at least one bone in your body.” Ivarr rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he made it to Eivor. Crouching down, Ivarr moved to his hands and knees. Leaning so close, their noses nearly touched.

“You want me to fuck you in a church, Wolf Kissed?” he asked, voice a low husk.

“What better way to spend our first night together than defiling a musty old church after killing a priest?” the corner of Ivarr’s mouth twitched upward as he lifted a hand to cup Eivor’s cheek.

“I like the way you think.” he spoke with a voice somewhere between a hum and a growl before moving forward. Pressing his lips to Eivor’s.

* * *

Their moans echoed off the stone walls. Eivor laid flat on his back with Ivarr on top of him. Riding his cock and taking as much as he gave only moments before when he practically fucked Eivor into the stone floor. Their bodies covered in sweat and glowing in the candlelight. The two of them now fully naked with Ivarr’s clothing strewn across the church floor. The only article left on Ivarr being the golden chain he wore around his neck. The chain bouncing off his collar bone and chest. Clenching his jaw, Eivor gripped Ivarr’s hips as the man rode him. Head rolling back onto the velvet red rug beneath the pair as he let out another moan.

“That’s right, Wolf Kissed, _howl_ for me.” Ivarr ordered as he pushed down on Eivor’s shaft. Eivor bucking his hips upward to meet Ivarr’s thrusts.

“Fuck!” he moaned as he felt on his edge. Even as he tried to hold on a little longer. Wanting this night to last as long as it could. Sadly, Ivarr proved to be just as good a partner as he was a warrior. Wild, but skilled. Putting Eivor through pleasure that bordered on agony as his body begged for release.

Then, a door opened.

“What in God’s name are the two of you _doing_?!” a panicked voice cried out from the end of the church opposite where Eivor and Ivarr had entered. Stopping, the two men looked up to see a monk standing in the church with them. His face contorted with surprise and disgust.

“Getting married. What does it look like, Saxon?” Ivarr responded. Voice dripping with annoyance and holding a very clear edge to it. A warning for the monk to leave them in peace and let them finish. But it seemed the monk hadn’t gotten the hint.

“Not in this house of the Lord! How dare you defile this sacred ground, pagan! Now g-get out, right now!” despite the commanding words, Eivor could hear him tremble.

“And who is going to make us? You?” the man said nothing. Only stood there, shaking, “Go shove a cross up your ass, priest, and fuck off.” this time, the monk was smart enough to take the hint and flee. Rushing out the door he had come in and letting it close behind him. Glaring at the door for a moment, Ivarr then sighed and looked down at Eivor, “Now then… where were we, darling?”

“You… getting me… to cum…” Eivor panted.

“Ah, right.” chuckling, Ivarr re-positioned himself before arching his back and returning to his previous pace. Unable to take it anymore, it took only a few more thrusts before Eivor came with a loud yell. Leaning his head back, Ivarr moaned. A smile soon spreading across his face as he slowed. Soon coming to a stop before finally pulling off with a sigh. Collapsing onto the floor next to Eivor and rolling onto his back.

The two laid there together on the church floor; panting as Eivor wondered what this meant. Was this just for tonight? Or could it be something more? Something they could keep?

Eivor hoped for the latter as he rolled onto his side. Body feeling heavy with spent ecstasy. Turning his head, Ivarr eyed him for a moment before moving his arm and beckoning Eivor closer.

“Come here, Wolf Kissed.” obeying, Eivor slid close to Ivarr. Resting his head on Ivarr’s chest and moving his arm to drape over his abdomen. Closing his eyes for a moment as Ivarr’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

Eivor wasn’t sure when they fell asleep; but in the morning, they were rudely awakened by a group of soldiers. Yelling and demanding that the pair of still naked Danes leave this holy house at once.

This was worse than the chickens.

Quickly grabbing their weapons, the pair slaughtered the guards that had come to remove them. Ending their ‘wedding night’ by painting the church walls with Saxon blood. All while naked and yelling like madmen. Then, when the battle was over, the pair grabbed their clothing and fled from the small town. Ducking into the nearby woods, they raced through the underbrush until they found a small cliff to hide under. Huffing and panting, then laughing until both were red in the face. Unable to sit up properly and leaning on each other for support.

When they finally calmed down, Ivarr leaned over and kissed Eivor on the cheek.

“That was fun, Wolf Kissed… now, where is my month’s worth of mead?”

The two laughed until they couldn’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ubba never got invited to the wedding :(
> 
> Also, thanks to firefly-party for helping me get up the courage to post this <3


End file.
